1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to an operating method for a clothes treating apparatus, and particularly, to an operating method for a clothes treating apparatus, capable of drying clothes by supplying hot air into a rotating drum.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a clothes treating apparatus having a drying function, such as a washing machine or a clothes dryer, dries clothes (laundry) by putting the clothes, which are completely washed and dehydrated (spin-dried), into a drum, supplying hot air into the drum, and evaporating moisture of the clothes.
For example, a clothes dryer includes a drum rotatably installed in a main body and receiving laundry therein, a driving motor to drive the drum, a blowing fan to blow air into the drum, and a heating unit to heat air introduced into the drum. The heating unit may use thermal energy generated using electric resistance or heat of combustion generated by burning gas.
Meanwhile, in the related art dryer, as aforementioned, while drying clothes with supplying hot air into the drum, a humidity sensor mounted in the dryer is used to measure a content of moisture within the clothes. When the measured content of moisture is less than a predetermined level, it is determined as completion of the drying, thereby terminating the drying process. Here, since the introduced clothes are rotated along an inner wall of the drum in an entangled state in response to rotation of the drum during the drying process, there may exist an area without contact with hot air, which causes different dried levels for the clothes. Hence, a drying time should extend for drying the entire clothes, which may cause an increase in energy consumption and some clothes may excessively be dried.
In addition, if the clothes are dried in a stacked state with other clothes, generated wrinkles may be fixed without becoming smooth, resulting in generating excessive wrinkles.